


Bullet Train to Osaka

by Elle_Gardner



Series: That Special Touch [25]
Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Sex, sex on a train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wasn’t going to touch this trip to Japan, but MrsReedus69 is such a nag, ha ha ha.  Well really, the best kind of nag.  Besides, Holly has never been out of the country.  Oh… this one is for you MrsReedus69.  A little something you’ve been waiting very long time for.  I hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsreedus69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsreedus69/gifts).



Do you ever wonder how time slips away so quickly? How we age so fast, how those first few charming grey hairs you find turn into a visit to a salon every six weeks? I was becoming a regular with the same stylist Norman used, which I found funny. He is really the only man I knew that went to a stylist instead of a barber. Before we left Georgia I had applied for a passport. I had filled out passport paperwork twice before in my life, once when I had vowed I wanted to back pack through Europe all by myself and again when Mandy and I had wanted to go on a cruise to the Southern Caribbean. Yes, till this trip, I had never set foot off of American soil. I never considered myself much of a traveler, and now here I was spending my life with a man who could double as a flight attendant he travels so much. 

Norman had asked me to go with him to Japan for one of his favorite conventions of the year. It would mean that we’d spend Christmas in the air and days inside a hotel, but I was excited to be going. It wasn’t the first Christmas I had missed with my parents. One year I had been dating someone and we had gone to Oklahoma to see his family. Another year they had rented an RV and gone out to Arizona. I had actually thought they might want to spend Christmas in New York with us this year but they were excited that I was going to Japan. 

It had been two straight weeks of work for me. It’s been a real joy being in a spa with plenty of therapists and lots of varied work styles. I had been learning new techniques from fellow staffers – and not just the ones I tried on Norman last month! I was hearing great things about a school in California that did workshops and I was considering flying out on occasion to improve my skills. I had been seeing five clients a day, six days a week and I had even gotten a chance to receive two massages myself as a Sophie wanted to try a new Reiki technique on someone. She was a real sweet girl, a New Yorker through and through. We had lunch together every day and she and I were becoming friends, which was nice. I was missing Mandy and though I was never one to have tons of girl-friends it was really nice hanging out with Sophie. 

The weather had been pretty good for December and I had made a point to walk the nineteen blocks to our place a few times. Mainly to do some window shopping and find gifts for Norman and his son. I had shipped presents to Georgia weeks ago with the plan that I would Skype with my folks on Christmas Eve and open them together. I have given up on thinking, ‘what do I get the man who has everything’. Really, there is no point in trying to find the perfect gift. He’s pretty minimal for one, doesn’t often buy much for himself. And really, it so impossible to buy for a person who has the world at his fingertips. I found this kind of freeing actually, it allowed me to simply find something I thought he’d appreciate. This year it was a very cool pocket knife that had engraved with our initials inside of a heart. 

By the time Christmas Eve rolled around we were both running around like mad. I was finishing my packing and he was taking care of a few things around the house. He printed our boarding passes and finalized vacation plans with his son while I Skyped with my parents as we opened our presents together. Norman had bought my dad a box of cigars and they promised to share them as soon as we got back to Georgia. We had a fire going in the fire place and though we hadn’t decorated for the holiday, the whole thing felt very festive in its own way. As we were wrapping up our conversation the front door buzzed and Norman was giddy to answer it. Yes. Giddy. He had an artist friend who worked in more unusual mediums and he had created a piece that Norm had fallen in love with and bought. It was odd and quirky and when he had first shown me a picture of it I wasn’t sure what to make of it.

But now that it was here I was as excited to see it installed as he was. I was packing on one side of the room while Jake and Norman were unboxing and finding a chair for him to stand on. Thankfully the ceilings in New York are high because this never would have fit in our Georgia home. 

“What do you think?” Jake’s voice boomed over the punk music that Norman was playing. The house seemed to be in a bit of chaos tonight and it was fun. I walked around the bed and to the corner of the room where they stood evaluating the length it hung it. How do I describe it? Well, the piece is called ‘dark lights’ and I guess I could see that, but all I see was a baboon hanging from a board wrapped in light bulbs. Jake told me that it was a piece he had reclaimed and modified a bit. Oh and did I mention the baboon was upside down. It really was a sight to see. Norman shut off all the bedroom light as Jake turned on the new chandelier. I have to say, it wasn’t bad. Maybe it was because I had grown up in a house with taxidermied animals or maybe I had simply grown a new love for art as I had grown to love Norman. 

I took pictures of them with the installation but it was getting late and I was tired. They guys talked in the living room for a while and by the time Jake left I was dozing on the bed. Norman came in and laid next to me, “Come on Holly, let’s get you tucked in, you have a big day tomorrow.”

“So do you.” I snuggled against him running through the check list in my head for the umpteenth time.

Norman kissed my hair. “First time out the country and you’re going to Japan. That is HUGE.” He pulled me close. “Gonna be a long flight. Really long.” I tried to roll away from him to get up and brush my teeth but he pulled me back. “Bet we could do it like six times on a flight that long.” He laughed. 

“You said it was like a twenty hour flight. That’s like twice for you.” I pulled away but not fast enough before he grabbed me back and spanked me a few times. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I hardly slept, getting out of bed twice to make sure my passport was with my things and that I had everything I needed for the flight. Chapstick, ear plugs, gum, neck support. Norman had assured me that the plane would give me all of this and more but I was anxious. 

His sleepy voice cut through the quiet, “Get your pretty ass back to bed. I can’t sleep without you.” I thought I was being quiet but Norman summoned me and I obeyed. “This is gonna be great. We won’t have much time for site seeing but you’ll get a taste.” He held my hand, “And we’ll go back someday just for vacation.”

I crawled on top of him and smiled. “I know, I’ll be happy just to be there.” He had a tour guide lined up in case I wanted to go out and about while he and Steven worked all day even though I had planned to stay and hang out at the convention with him. I was sure from everything I had heard last year, that I would get plenty of flavor of this unique country just being at the convention. Plus he had a friends we were going to see at night, Japanese night life was supposed to be off the charts. 

He rocked me by my hips as he looked at the clock. “’s After midnight, we could get in some sex now, see how many times we can do it in one day.” 

I loved his enthusiasm, and the erection he was rubbing against me but I was exhausted. “Save it for the plane.” I couldn’t believe I had said it, encouraging him into more public sex. I rolled off of him and we fell asleep wrapped together. 

He was so calm and cool getting everything together for the flight while I felt rushed and under packed, I kept trying to think of what else I could possibly need. We climbed into the SUV and Paul asked if I was excited to be going to Japan. The look on my face told him I was nervous and he changed the station to some country to help my nerves. By the time we boarded the plane I was wired and full of nervous energy. It was far from my first plane ride but being cooped up that long was going to make me insane. I took a pill, one for my nerves and by the time we were wheels up I was well relaxed. 

Norman sat next to me in our little ‘pod’ of first class seats. We were side by side in our own little spaces that would allow us to recline back almost fully for sleeping, but we were separated and there would be no snuggling. I wasn’t sure I was going to like this. We had both packed books and a deck of cards but within the first hour I was asleep and when I woke later Norman had passed out watching a movie. He was so sexy in his ray bans, hat and a leather coat. I took a picture of him but in true Norman fashion, he caught me. He always seemed to catch people taking pictures of him.

“Lets go.” He nudged his head toward the restroom smirking at me. Typical Norman, woke up thinking about getting laid. 

I shook my head, the plane was still very busy, we’d have plenty of time for mile high fun after all our cabin neighbors fell asleep.

He drew his sunglasses down so I could see his eyes and mouthed, “Now.”

I couldn’t say no. I casually got up and headed for the rest room letting myself in and leaving the door unlocked. This was the largest airplane bathroom I had ever seen yet it was still tiny. I looked in the mirror and fussed with my hair while Norman snuck in behind me.

He moved my hair and kissed my neck. “MMmm, hi baby.” I smiled at him in the mirror. “What’s wrong?” He stopped kissing me and held my eyes in the reflection. “You feeling okay?” 

I stopped looking at Norman and looked back at myself. “I’m fine, must be the lighting.” I turned in his hold and faced him. They ride had been a little bumpy so far and here in this little room I could really start to feel it bouncing. 

“Maybe you’re pregnant?” He was smirking at I took his sunglasses and hat off of him.

I dropped them in the sink behind me not realizing that it was an automatic. We laughed as he reached around and saved them both from getting soaked. Pregnant? The thought had never crossed my mind. “Did you just call me fat?” 

He kissed me. “Never.” He played in my hair. “Just… you’ve been tired all week and now you don’t look like you’re feeling well is all.” I could tell he was a little concerned. “And we do screw a lot.” Well he was right about all of those things.

There was no doubt in my mind, there was no way I was pregnant but the thought was interesting. “And if I was?” He raised an eyebrow at me, “If I was pregnant?” I found myself gripping the edge of the sink to keep from jarring into him. 

Norman’s face lit up as he rubbed his chin and rocked on his heals. Most men would have cringed and panicked but not this man. He loved kids and though we had always said we weren’t going to have any I was sure that if I ended up pregnant he would be very happy about this. 

“That’d be cool.” I could tell he was trying to play it all down but the thought did make him happy. 

It made me feel bad. I touched his face. I had never wanted to have kids, it had never been my thing. My maternal clock had never really ticked and while all of my high school friends were finally starting families, I had never really wanted it. The men I had dated had hardly ever been serious relationships and though I hadn’t ever had a career path that trumped family, kids just hadn’t been my thing. I always wondered if it was because I had been an only child. “Do you want another kid Norman?” I was serious, we hadn’t talked about this in a very long time.

He shrugged his shoulders but never stopped looking at me. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking.” What had started as a run for the mile high club ended up serious very quickly.

He chewed at the side of his thumb as he pulled his thoughts together. “Already have the perfect kid,” He smirked. His son was fantastic but still a teenage boy with all the baggage that brought. “But the idea of making a baby with you….” He paused and pulled me close then continued talking in my ear, “’s like, we should either get married or have a kid, somethin’ that keeps us together forever.” 

Neither of us were the marrying type, that paper commitment wasn’t something we needed. But the reality of it was, he would always be bonded to his ex through their son and he liked that. He didn’t need to be with her anymore, but he loved that they were still linked through the child they had together. Connections were so important for Norman. 

I nodded my head but I wasn’t sure what to say. I didn’t feel the same way. To me, it didn’t feel as if we needed rings or a baby to hold us together for eternity. He already filled my heart in a way that no one else would, that had always been enough for me. We held on to each other, the noise of the plane filled the tiny space we were in, drowning out any silence there might have been. Our breathing aligned and we were connected at that moment. 

After a while he let go of me and looked me in the eyes again, his face looked resolved, as if he had packed away the idea of us having a baby. “Mine.” He mouthed the word as he looked at me. I nodded and smiled. I had to stop feeling badly that I didn’t want to have kids. Though he’d love to have one, it wasn’t a deal breaker for us or something he needed from our relationship. The plane bounced a bit and brought us both back into the moment. I braced against him as he nuzzled at my neck again. “Hey, thought this was supposed to be dirty fun time in the bathroom?” He licked at my neck.

I could never resist him, even if I was tired. “Yeah.” I shook off the feeling of guilt and I started at his t-shirt. His mouth trailed kisses as he started for my jeans. I could feel him hard in his pants and suddenly I craved him in some primal way. The room was warm and when he started to peal my shirt off of me I was glad for the cool air. I had his belt unbuckled and my hand inside, he was hot to the touch, damn I loved that feeling.

A knock at the door startled us both and I hid behind him as he shielded me and spoke. “Occupied.” I could feel the plane bouncing again but neither of us moved, waiting for the person outside to move along. Norman’s hand cupped my breast as I held his cock and we both waited to breathe. A second knocking seemed to annoy him as much as it did me. “Occupied.” He said it louder and I found myself holding onto the sink again.

“Please return to your seat. The captain has turned on the seat belt light.” The male voice on the other side of the door sounded like he meant business. We both sagged in disappointment. The flight was a little bumpy but I didn’t think we needed to be belted in. 

Norman let go of my breast and fixed my bra back into place, looking down at the floor for my shirt he smiled, “You gonna let go?” I was still wrapped around his dick and I made a pouty face. We both started to laugh as I worked my hand out of his pants and we finished redressing. 

“I’ll go first?” He had his hand on the handle and I nodded. He opened the door carefully and the flight attendant was standing there, I could see his shoulder. Norman walked passed and I was certain I heard him say, ‘you suck’. I had to agree. I looked back to the mirror, he had been right, I looked tired. I felt tired. The schedule I had been keeping these past weeks was exhausting and I had been anxious about this trip. I needed to focus on getting some sleep on this flight so that I would be ready to enjoy the convention and the night life of this city that meant so much to Norman. I counted to three then headed out the bathroom, the attendant was still standing near the door, I walked around him. Norman was already buckled in and there was a pillow and blanket waiting on my chair. 

“Evening folks, this is the Captain. We are going to climb above this storm so that you all can get some rest, dinner service will be a little late as we get things smoothed out for. Sit tight.” He had a bit of a Texas drawl to him which I always found comforting. 

Norman had his hat back on and looked across the divider to me, “Get some sleep?” 

“Yeah, I’m tired.” I got comfortable and leaned back the recliner of my chair as I adjusted my pillow. 

“Want me to tuck you in?” Norman had his sun glasses in one hand and the controller for the TV in the other, he wasn’t ready to sleep.

I smiled, “Captain said to buckle up. I’m fine baby.” I leaned toward him and we kissed across the divide. “Wake me if I start snoring too loud.” I didn’t snore often, but I didn’t want to do it on a plane full of people. He kissed the end of my nose.

By the time the plane ride had smoothed out I was dreaming about sex in the airplane bathroom, only it wasn’t the airplane but rather that first bar bathroom we had ever had sex in. And I wasn’t on my knees for Norman but Jessie, the Inn keeper from Connecticut we had hooked up with one spring. And Norman was next to me on his knees as well. Not sucking Andy but rather Sean who was kissing Jessie. The dream had been strange and I seemed to have known that when it was happening because it morphed into something else, a memory of our first time together publicly in the museum with Michael watching us have sex yet this time Andy was with us and Paul was watching as well. I hid nothing this time, no flouncy dress to cover me, I was naked and every time Norman pulled out of me, Andy pushed deep into my mouth. A tag team fantasy I had yet to live out. I hardly ever dreamed this vividly. 

I drank down Andy as Norman filled me and in the dream we all fell asleep intertwined together. The idea of Norman and Andy doing me at the same time was one I tried to never think about, though it was something I wanted, that relationship was never about me being in the middle and I know that. 

When I woke Norman was asleep cuddled up with his boob pillow, a gift from a fan who knew he traveled often and had a love for breasts. It was the only thing he packed for every trip as it was something the airline could not provide, not even in first class. He’d wake with a crocheted, waffle pattern on his cheek but it was adorable. As quickly as I sat up a flight attendant came by with a bottle of water and asked if I wanted dinner as I had slept through it earlier. 

“Nothing heavy.” I was off schedule and my stomach didn’t feel up to a big meal. The cabin was filled with sleeping people, all but me and one man who was stretched out but reading, he smiled at me and went back to his book. 

I enjoyed the light snack they had brought over and dove back into my book. It was a long flight. Norman woke and we played cards, I slept, he slept and we shared breakfast together about an hour before we landed. We talked about his time living in Japan this time giving me more details than ever before. He was so excited to be back and even happier to be sharing this trip with me. 

“Are you bummed that Andy isn’t going to be here?” Last year’s trip to Japan was the catalyst that changed their relationship and Norman’s life. 

He shook his head, “Nah, I mean, I’d love to have him, but it’s such a short trip and I want to show you stuff. And I never get to just hang with Steve.” Most of his co-cast didn’t come on this trip it was usually Norman and just one other, this time it was Steven and they really didn’t get to spend much time together on or off the set, so Norman had been looking forward to this. I had only met him a handful of times myself so we were both excited for this.  
 


	2. Chapter Two

It was a whirlwind of faces, strange language, screaming fans, gifts, being shuffled from the plane to the airport, the car, along the darkened streets of the city. Bright signs that I couldn’t translate lined the trip to our hotel as Norman sat back and watched me looking side to side in a feeble attempt to see it all. The streets were busy and filled with people walking in and out of shops and restaurants. It had the same flow as New York City but the feel was entirely different. I had wished our hotel was further away but I knew this meant we’d be able to walk the streets soon and I was excited. Norman laughed at the smile the seemed glued to my tired face. 

We checked in and went to our top floor room and looked out over the city I was ready to embrace. Norman pressed me against from behind as I looked out the window, “My Georgia Peach in the middle of this place.” His kissed my neck, “Thanks for coming baby.” He didn’t often call me his Georgia Peach but I loved it when he did. Clark was along on this trip, ready to handle the schedule completely, he texted while we were at the window letting us know that it was time to go. Norman had made plans for us to go to a night club where he knew the DJ and a few old friends were going to meet up with us. 

I freshened up, changed into something comfortable and when I came back into the room Norman was kicked back looking out the window at our view overlooking a lit up Eiffel Tower replica, Paris meet Tokyo. I answered the door when Clark knocked and we hugged. “Come one you two, let’s hit the streets.” Clark liked this trip as much as Norman did.

My first real breath of Tokyo area seemed to make the tired go away and we walked the few blocks to the night club hand and hand as Norman pointed things out and translated signs for me. We stopped at a market and he bought a pack of Castor Originals, something that reminded him of his youth here. He had lived in Japan for a while as a teen and had picked up much of the language. He still had the important basics down twenty some odd years later. I looked in shop windows and marveled over food I wasn’t so sure I was willing to try. Norman loved sushi and had plans to each as much of it as he could. He promised he’d help me through the menus. 

The night club was loud, crowed and strangely American. Well, at least some of the music was. He introduced me to his friend Kun, a DJ he had known for years. They talked, rather yelled, in a mix of Japanese and American as I watched the crowd of young people dancing. My mother often says that there is nothing new under the sun. When she says it she is talking about how things really don’t change all that much over time. But tonight I realized it also mean that there was very little difference in people. I watched people drinking, dancing, flirting, kissing, arguing, laughing and people watching just like me. Norman kept me close and we were protected from the crowd up in the DJ booth.

“You wanna dance?” The music had switched back to Japanese but I shook my head, I wasn’t much of a club dancer and neither was Norman. But he was a fan of wrapping himself around me and pressing against my body as we moved to the rhythm of the music. That was how we spent much of the night, knocking back drinks, talking with friends that came through, learning polite words in a new language and people watching. It was a blast and when the DJ started spinning some Debbie Harry music just for Norman and he couldn’t resist putting video up on Instagram. He loved that woman who had played his incestuous mom in a film almost twenty years ago. 

I didn’t know how Norman did it, I was exhausted and by the time we left the club he was ready to go drinking and find more places to hang out. I felt bad when he decided it was time to just take me back to the hotel. He had been willing to go to the convention with little to no sleep the next day but I seemed to be dragging him back to the hotel. 

“I don’t want to tuck you in yet baby.” He was starting to get undressed as I came out of the bathroom. I knelt next to him as he sat unlacing his boots and laid my head in his lap. He mussed up my hair, “Do I get to make love to you?” He toed off his boots and pulled off his shirt. 

He smiled down at me as I licked his chest, sweaty from the dance club and sexy as hell. I shook my head. “No.” He made the pouty facet this time. “Nope, I want you to fuck me against that window so the world can watch us.” I had looked out the window and seen the hotels around us, something about it had made me want to show off to anyone who might be watching. I wanted him to take me as we looked out of this strange new world. 

“I can do that.” We started in the chair, he pealed my clothes off me as I stripped him from his pants. I licked at his snake tattoo then worked my way up to his dick taking him completely and smiling to myself as he groaned out in pleasure. There was still a beat pounding in my head from the night club and I used that rhythm as I sucked him. I loved his hands tangled in my hair and the way he moaned made me want him even more. 

Finally he held my head in place, pushing my down on his cock till I felt him in my throat, I stayed that way till I couldn’t breathe any longer, as I began to choke he let go of me and I smiled up at him. The switch had flipped, he was intense, maybe not out of control, but control was exactly what he was going to have tonight. The man who had been playfully grinding against me in the night club, teasing me with bathroom sex and even in the DJ booth was now in control. “Get up.” He held my face and rubbed at the spit that came from the corner of my mouth.

How could I not obey? “Strip.” I was still half dressed and I turned around so that I could peel off my panties revealing my ass to him as I went. He kissed my flesh before sliding his hands between my legs finding me wet for him. I had been since the club when I wanted to suck him in the DJ booth like he joked. “Good girl.” He was pleased with my desire for him and that always made me feel good. “Window.” Norman was focused. 

I crossed the room and stood facing out to the city. We only had one side lamp turned on, I was sure that anyone looking would have a view of me half in shadow but half illuminated. I didn’t mind at all. It had taken me a long time to love my curves and be willing to show them off, but Norman always made me want things that scared me a little bit. “Hands up.” I wasn’t sure what his vision was but I did it, I raised my hands above my head and clasped them together almost stretching as I did it. He pressed his naked body against mine and pushed me against the cool glass. The window ledge was at my thighs and my breasts pressed against the glass, it was cold and I tried to recoil but he wouldn’t let me, he held me there as his hand trailed up on side of me, ghosting over my flesh. He grasped my breast from beneath and squeezed then kept working till he got to my throat, wrapping his hand around it and squeezing me slowly and tightly. 

“Mine.” It growled out of him and I nodded. I watched out to the city wondering who might be able to see me being claimed by this man. His hand moved to my arm and up to my wrists. He wrapped both of them in his big hands and gripped tightly as he rubbed his cock against my back side. “Just like this.” I nodded. His breath at my ear as he spoke a few words, sounding lost in his own thought. His free hand was between my legs starting to finger in to me, “Dirty girl.” My wanton lust for him always turned him on. “Fuck, they’re all gonna see me fuck you.” He liked that even more than I did. If he hadn’t been in the main stream movie world already, I’m sure he’d be in porn, he loved people seeing him fuck that much. 

I didn’t realize I was nodding in agreement till his whispered, “Dirty whore likes that?” I needed more than just his finger.

“More baby, I need your cock.” I was aching for him and my voice was desperate. 

He bit at my neck as his fingers rocking inside me, cock pressed against my ass and his hand gripping my wrists, “Beg for it.” 

Compliance was all I could think, “I need you…. I need your cock.” The words were almost hard to form, I wanted to get it right. “Please fuck me hard Norman, use me.” 

The words ‘use me’ always got to him. Conflicted him. He wanted to be the sweet thoughtful lover who made sweet love to me. But he also needed the primal fucking that came with using my body for his own pleasure when I easily gave him permission to do that because I needed to be used by him, it broke him in some way. The act of giving him permission to be rough and lustful always made him insatiable. It seemed like a tradeoff, when he called me ‘whore’ it always made me feel disrespected but it made my pussy weep and throb at the same time. 

Quickly he let go of my wrists and spread my legs, pulled his fingers out of me and replaced them with his dick, just the tip at first. I knew what he wanted, I started to push back but he pulled away just enough to tease me. I wiggled a bit and he pressed me harder to the window. I needed to hear him say it before giving in. He teased a bit more as he put his hand back at my throat, never squeezing hard, just enough to remind me that he was in control. 

“Say it.” He teased me with the tip of his cock. 

I didn’t speak, more of a meep came from me.

He laughed at the sound. “Beg for it Holly.” His voice was so dominate I thought I’d cum right then and there.

I knew it was what he wanted but hearing it come out of his mouth, that just made me insane for him. “Please Norm…” I was practically panting, “Please fuck me, stick your cock in me.” I felt him start to edge inside of me, my eyes closed as I simply felt. 

And then he stopped. “More?” He started to pull out of me and my heart stopped.

It had only been a few days since we had been together last but we had been teasing so much last few days, rubbing against each other, touching on the airplane, it had been building for days and now he was taking me to the edge and back. 

I nodded but I knew that wasn’t enough. “More…. Please…. Fill me up, fuck me hard. Make me yours.” I needed every bit of what I was begging.

Norman gave in, approved of each word and gave me, no us, what we both wanted. He pushed slow and deep filling every inch of me as he pressed my body against the window. Lights from below flickered as did the massive Eiffel Tower that was in front of us. He fucked me hard and deep as he held me close. That hand around my throat again, more than normal but I liked it. It made me feel possessed and nothing made me happier than being owned by this man.

“People can see you getting fucked.” He was in my hair somewhere as he pounded into me, I nodded, I couldn’t see anyone specific but there were people in hotel rooms all around us, there was no way someone out there wasn’t watching. “But you’re mine.” He grabbed a fist full of my hair, “All mine.” I panted out a yes and he powered into me, my legs shaking as I tried to hold myself steady. “No one gets to see.” He pulled out of me and let go of my body and I was suddenly empty and cold. 

I looked back over my shoulder and he was pacing. Naked, hair tousled, out of breath and pacing, it was sexy. “On the bed.” He was still wildly in control of things and I complied. There was nothing else in the world I wanted to do. I put my arms down and realized my shoulders were sore from being up and against the window. I crossed the room and crawled onto the bed covered in fluffy bedding and got on my knees. I wanted to stop and kiss him first, but this dominate, controlling Norman was so sexy I didn’t want to break the scene either. 

The smack to my ass was quick but not entirely unexpected. I loved it and waited for another that never came, instead he crawled into bed with my and whispered, “Not like that.” He crawled around me and laid in the bed then motioned for me to get on top of him. He wanted me to ride him, to be the one that took control. It was not what I thought he had wanted to night but I did it. I moved on top of him and sank deep on his cock, being filled back up in the most satisfying way. We held one hand as he dug the other into my hip, he loved to bruise the tattoo that showed him how much he owned my body and soul. 

I can’t say we made love, it was rougher than that, but it was off the charts connected as we kissed and touched, biting and licking as we both moaned out and edged closer and closer to orgasm. It was intoxicating and it made me happy that we had let thing simmer for a few days. There is no doubt that I could have sex with that man three times day but there was something magical that happened when we held off. Especially when we are around each other the whole time and not miles apart. 

His thumb found my clit and he pushed deep, he was so close and he wanted to make me cum with him. I gripped at his bicep as I was watched his face, he was intense and there was nothing more sexy than knowing I was the one making him pant and orgasm. He slammed inside me and groaned out which brought me over the edge with him. He bucked as I thrashed and somewhere in the middle of it all I became light headed. I held on for dear life as he pulled me close and held me. 

“Oh babe….” The breathless voice was almost too much, “Holly…. Fuck. Damn.” He couldn’t string his thought together and I was fine with that. I practically passed out in his arms as we brought our breathing together and he played with my hair. I found myself curling a finger in his as well, it had gotten so long these past months. He was tapping out a beat with his foot as I fell asleep. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I woke when he rolled me off of him and again when he cleaned me up a bit and helped me under the blanket. I was more tired than I thought. He showered without me and I didn’t even remember him getting into bed for the night.

It was well after sun came up when I woke to Norman shaking my shoulder. “Sweetheart,” He hardly ever called me that, I think that was the part that really woke me. “Holly, babe, you okay?” 

My body ached, I was sore and the room was bright, I shielded my eyes as I focused on him. He was dressed already. “Morning,” my voice was broken. 

Norman brushed the hair out of my eyes, “Morning,” He smiled. “You’re starting to worry me.” He sat next to me and I fussed to sit up with him. 

“It’s really bright,” The sun was streaming into the room. As I looked around I realized that he had already eaten breakfast. The clock showed 9:43.

He crossed the room and closed the blind grabbing a glass of juice on the way back. “You really don’t look so good babe. I woke you three times and you kept going back to sleep.” 

I was tired and I didn’t remember him waking me at all this morning. I sipped at the juice. “I know you have to go, I’ll meet you down stairs in a little while.” Clark would be by to pick him up any minute. I couldn’t remember the last time I had sleep this soundly. 

“No. I called the hotel Doctor, I want someone to look at you.” He really sounded concerned. “I’m not leaving the room till I know what’s going on with you.” He pressed his lips to my forehead, the way my mom used to do it when she was checking for a fever. “You’re not warm, just…” 

I tried to sit up more and he help me, I really was exhausted. “There’s such thing as a hotel doctor?” I just thought that was something in movies, I didn’t know it was a real thing.

Norman laughed, “In nice hotels, yes.” 

“Really babe, I’m fine. Just tired. Go finish getting ready and I’ll be down in a little while.” I felt bad that he was fussing over me.

“Yeah, no. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look this tied before.” He got up and walked into the bathroom and came back out as I was trying to get out of bed. “Sit, just wait till the doc gets here. I want to make sure it’s nothin’.” His son was home sick on weekend last summer and Norman fussed over him the same way. Norman handed me a cold wash rag and though I didn’t seem to have a fever, it was helpful for the way I was feeling. 

A knock on the door had me making sure I was decent for company and Clark came in. “How’s she doing?” He sounded equally as concerned as he did annoyed. Norman was going to be late for the convention if he waited on me and Clark was not a fan of being late. 

“I’m fine. Just tired.” I got out of bed and was a bit dizzy but walked into the bathroom as the guys talked. I could tell Norman was keeping an eye on me and I appreciated that. One look in the mirror and I understood his concern for me. Sickly was the first word that came to my head, I looked a mess, dark circles and blood shot eyes. Another knock at the room door and I heard Norman talking to the man in Japanese. Though he wasn’t fluent, he knew all of the polite phrases. 

I washed my face and when I went back to the main room all the guys were looking at me. “Dr. Shinichi, this is Holly.” I wasn’t sure what I was expecting but he wasn’t it. He wore jeans and a polo shirt and carried a black bag with him, he was young and in sneakers. 

“Good morning Holly, nice to meet you. I hear you don’t feel well.” His English was very good though heavily accented. “Will you come sit and we’ll see what’s wrong.” He was pleasant and motioned me to the table that had Norman’s half eaten and my untouched breakfast. I hadn’t even heard room service arrive earlier. 

I sat unsure of how house-call’s worked. Clark was busy texting while Norman cleared some room on the table. 

“Mr. Reedus tells me you have been tired lately.” He set his medical bag on the floor and watched me intently.

I nodded, “Yeah, I’ve been exhausted, it’s been a busy few weeks.” Norman leaned against the back of the couch as the doctor and I talked. He checked my vitals and looked down my throat as I apologized for having not yet brushing my teeth. Clark was concerned but impatient and Norman was just taking it all in, not caring if folks downstairs had to wait a little while longer to see him. 

“Well, you don’t appear to be ill. You don’t have a fever, your chest sounds clear. You mentioned a headache and tired. I think you might be on the cusp of a cold but I think more than anything you just need a day of rest. I would guess a bit of jet lag on top of everything else has just pushed you over the edge.” I felt silly for causing such a fuss just for being tired. 

Norman rubbed at his chin and shifted his weight, “Could she be pregnant?” He asked it quietly but Clark hear it loud and clear, his head snapping at the words.

Dr. Shinichi looked at me, “Is that a possibility?” I could tell Clark just wanted to leave the room, he seemed beyond uncomfortable. 

I shook my head. “I had a period last week, I don’t think so.” When Norman had asked it on the airplane we knew it wasn’t really a possibility. 

“Well, I don’t have a pregnancy test with me, but if you’d like I can get you one.” He was very polite but I didn’t really want to go down that path.

“No, no. It’s fine. I’d rather not. I don’t think that is even a concern.” I really didn’t, pregnant just wasn’t on the radar for me. 

Dr. Shinichi smiled, “Well then, I am going to recommend rest for a few days. I think it is simply a matter of being under hydrated with all this travel. Lingering exhaustion and a touch of a cold. Have you been having any night sweats or hot flashes?” 

I thought about it and shook my head. Not that I could think of. 

Norman laughed, “What do you mean no. You’ve been stripping the blankets off the bed for weeks now.” He was right, I had been kicking them off in the middle of the night.

“And now that I think about it, I’ve been living in tank tops. I don’t think I even gave it a thought.” Maybe I was coming down with something. 

Doctor nodded and began to put his supplies back in his back. “I would guess you might want to see your doctor when you get back to the States. You might be premenopausal.” Now I watched as Clark tried to focus harder on his phone. “I will leave you my number, I am on call the whole day, I can be here within half an hour if you’d like.” 

I don’t think I heard much beyond the word premenopausal. Norman thanked the doctor and walked them both out the door, he wanted a minute with me.

He came back to me as sat, “You okay?” I felt worse now than I did before the doctor had arrive. I just nodded my head. “Look, I gotta get downstairs. Will you stay in bed and just relax for a while. Don’t go site seeing, don’t come down. And text me a few times. I’m gonna be worried about you.”

“Don’t worry. I’m just jet lagged and old.” I tried to make light of it all. “Go, get to work. I’ll just sit up here, take a nap and knit something.” I couldn’t believe we were talking about menopause. Pre or not. 

He promised to check in on me and I vowed to rest and take it easy. It had all been silly but it was simply exhaustion. I had been running wild these past weeks, stressing over holidays and this trip and now I was too tired to even enjoy my first steps in a new country. I was annoyed at myself. 

Norman hugged me, wrapped himself around me and kissed my hair. “I love you, now take care of yourself.” He didn’t mention the dinner plans for tonight that we already had or the fact that we had a busy few days ahead of us. 

“I love you to, I’ll text. But I might be sleeping so don’t worry if you don’t hear from me.” I walked him out the door and he was off to work.

How does one end up on a whirlwind vacation of a life time and end up stuck in a hotel room because they are too old and tired to enjoy it all. I was frustrated with myself. The TV only had one English station so I opted to spy out the window, wondering who might have seen us in all our glory last night. I sat down to read and fell asleep as quickly as I turned the first page. When I woke hours later the blankets had been kicked off and Norman had sent me three text messages and a picture of himself holding a teddy bear. 

‘doing ok?’

‘thinkin of u’

‘xxxxooooo’

I texted him back and told him I was feeling better but resting. When the doctor had brought up the “M” word it had me thinking. Norman didn’t sign on to be with some old lady, he had his choice of woman of all ages, shapes and levels of fame. Why the hell did he still stay with me, the country girl who had very little to offer him. I wasn’t worldly, didn’t enjoy the spotlight and I hardly ever brought new ideas to the bedroom. Add in the concept of menopause, hot flashes and never being able to even think about having kids together. I couldn’t think of why he’d want to stick around much longer. 

I dozed back off and when I woke again, the sun had shifted and somehow my brain was flashing back to how we had met, those early days before I had ever massaged him, before he ever touched my leg and well before we had fallen in love.

I can say with the upmost certainty that the thing about Norman I fell in love with first wasn't his charming smiling or his stunning body, it wasn't his soft spoken nature or the way he loves with all his heart. I fell in love with Norman the very first time he came into my diner in Georgia and he sat at the table with his cast mates, chair turned round the wrong way and he told a story. I couldn't hear what he was saying, I was near the kitchen waiting for their order to come up. I watched from afar as he spoke using his entire body. Arms waving as he twisted and turned, standing and sitting as the story grew bigger and bigger.   
I was as mesmerized by the way he spoke as everyone around that table was. Mandy had been there, aware of my interest in him and she had been bound and determined to get us together. She was the one that had told him that I was a massage therapist, the one who had opened the door for us to be together. I really needed to bring her home a present and thank her for bringing us together.   
 


	3. Chapter Three

The next thirty six hours were a mash of text messages, time with Norman, much needed sleep, room service deliveries and more sleep. I was in this amazing city 7,000 miles from home and I had seen one night club, three streets and these four walls. I was frustrated but I felt loved, Norman had check on me via phone or in person more times than he needed to. He brought me a pile of presents that had come from his fans, to give me something to occupy my time with and he had the doctor stop by a second time just to make sure it really was exhaustion and not something more serious.

What had I missed while I was cooped up in this hotel suite? Well, throngs of fans who showed their appreciation in a much different way than I had ever seen, more unusual gifts, including these little plastic figures of Japanese girls that balance on the edge of a glass for decoration. Norman had a drawer of them in New York from past trips and now had more to add. I missed visiting with a few other celebrities from other shows that I had wanted to meet. 

I was feeling well enough to go out to dinner with him and Steve. I am not a huge fan of sushi but the guys loved it and I was really glad to be getting out and seeing more of what Tokyo had to offer. 

Though the guys sipped on small sized drinks as we dined on some of the best sushi I had ever eaten I took it easy. I didn’t drink and I avoided over eating. We laughed and talked till the evening got late. And though I had spent most of the next day resting, I did sit in on the panel discussion which was a great time. He was wearing That Shirt, the one that hugged him like a second skin and his hair was wispier than normal. I’d say it had to do with the fact that I didn’t let him sleep through the night with all my tossing and turning, but really, it’s how he styled it. He mussed it up to look that messy. I loved it. 

I watched Norman as the questions came in Japanese and were translated for them. He did catch much of the question before the English came along. I watched the crowd, the technology filled the room as people recorded the panel. Folks were dressed for cos-play and others in street clothes. Face masks for germ control were popular and the doctor recommended one for me but I passed on it. As the guys wrapped up their time at the convention I went back to the room to pack things up. We still had a quick trip on the Bullet Train to get to Osaka.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The plan was to board, pop some Champaign, eat some dinner and check in late to our hotel in Osaka. Two and a half hours on the fastest train in the world. I was excited that I was feeling better, almost back to normal I would say. The resting seemed to have done the trick for me. We boarded the train in first class and again the seats were designed with individual pods. We were able to sit together holding hands but there was no snuggling. I was going to have to insist on business class for all of our flights for now on. 

The Champaign was poured and we all toasted my recovery and a great trip. They swapped stories about the convention and Norman was in full animation mode as he told a story of when he lived here in Japan twenty some odd years ago. Just like the first time I had seen him, all of us were captivated by his story telling and I smiled thinking of how much I really did love him. 

We were forty-five minutes into the ride when Norman got up to use the bathroom. He had been playing candy crush while I was pinning away on Pinterest. The Bullet train was smooth, the nicest train ride I had ever been on. The car was quiet, there weren’t many people in first class and most of them were sleeping. Steven and Clark were sitting next to us talking about women and horror movies.

“Get back here”

It popped up on my phone with the sender line reading ‘mine’. When I messaged him back it read the same, we thought it was cute. 

“not having sex in a train bathroom”

I wasn’t sure why I was opposed to sex in a train bathroom, I was gung ho for it on a plane two days ago. 

“who said anything about a bathroom?? xxxxooooo”

My hands froze on my phone. That dirty boy had such a sex drive for adventure.

“guys still awake.”

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I realized my nipples were tingling and I was feeling flush. Damn the things that man could do to me with just a few words in a text message. 

“they canwatch”

I looked over and they were immersed in their conversation, I wasn’t even sure if they realized Norman had been gone. I couldn’t resist, hell, I didn’t want to. There was no casual getting up but after all of the adventures Norman and I had shared over the years, I didn’t really care either. I walked by the sleeping passengers to the last row of the car and found the sexiest man I had ever seen in my life sitting with a smile on his face and the phone in his hand.

He turned the phone to me and showed me the text that he had been about to send.

“Hurry. Pppllleease”

I laughed and wondered what he was thinking. The seats were roomy but not for two. He patted at his lap, motioning for me to sit and I did. I loved when he wrapped his arms around me, under my clothes. He had been drinking more Champaign than me and it showed in his playfulness. Hands roaming with his breath on my skin. Whispering words he knew I couldn’t resist. “Wanna be inside you Holly. Take off your panties.” His hand was already inside of them and I would need to stand to do it.

My head nodded as he slid his hand out. I stood up and turned away from him, faced the rows of people who were mostly sleeping. He slipped his hands up my thighs and under my skirt the hooked his fingers pulling down my panties. I knew we were on the verge of a new adventure, not different than one we had shared before, but different none the less. 

I stepped out of the fabric as he held on hand on my hip keeping me in place. I looked over my shoulder and realized his other hand was pulling himself out of jeans. “I could help with that.” I smirked at him.

“Sshhh, I got this.” He worked himself out of his pants with one hand as he gripped into my hip. I loved to watch him stroke himself and he did for me then started to pull me back toward him. 

I stopped him, shook my head then turned and faced him. We most likely would have been able to sit together with him firmly inside of me while the train gently rocked us together, but would have been the fun in that. We had done that before in the back seat of the SUV. I turned and began to straddle him which seemed to make him very happy. 

My skirt would still cover the action but now anyone who walked by would know that there was something not so innocent going on between us. The seat was wide enough for me to straddle him and though it was a bit uncomfortable on my shin I didn’t care. He held my skirt up just a bit, he loved to watch himself enter me and I slowly worked myself down his shaft. It wasn’t as if we hadn’t had sex two days ago, but now on this train going one hundred and twenty five miles per hour over the hundreds of miles it would take to get to Osaka he felt bigger to me, wider and filled me in an intense way. I had to bury my face in his shoulder, that perfect curve his neck that I wanted to bite into but never would for fear of leaving him bruised. 

“That’s my dirty girl, you are so hot.” He loved that I was willing to be so public. The fact that his friends-slash-co workers were just a few rows away from us turned me on as much as it did him. 

In this position I was the one to be doing most of the work, riding up and down on him as he let his hands roam over my body. The train ride was pretty smooth but there was no denying the rocking that was helping us. 

Norman pulled me tighter and bucked up into me. “Don’t move.” He had a view of the train car and I could only assume that he was seeing something I couldn’t. He held me close as I rested my head as I faced the window. It was pitch black out but I could see the reflection from inside the train. I realized someone was walking our way which only made this thrusting deeper inside me. There was something special about the way he could be dirty and protective at the same time. He made sure my skirt covered us completely as he held me tight, shielding me from whoever walk by. 

I could only see a muted reflection but the person continued to walk to the bathroom and Norman began to fuck me in earnest. I was a moaner but not often a talker during sex. The words that came from me sounded like a stranger speaking, “God yes, fuck me, harder. Baby make me cum like a whore.” I didn’t say it loud but he heard every word of it.

“Yeah.” It’s all he managed to get out as he felt between us, pulled down my bra a bit and pulled at my nipple, firm with this twisting motion that reminded me how much I enjoyed the pain he could inflect on me when he wanted to. I held my breath has we rocked together fucking to the motion of the train and edging faster as we took in the excitement of getting caught. 

The train jolted and I teetered, catching my balance with my hand on his chest. 

“Ya got it?” He was doing a balance check as he fucked into me. 

I nodded and slowly brought my hand from his chest to his throat and wrapped my fingers around him. Neither one of us were into asphyxiation but he didn’t stop me as my hand gripped tight. It was almost comical, the muscles in his neck would never allow me to choke him in this position, but he let me do it, let me exert this mock control over him. He closed his eyes, gripping my flesh and enjoying the feeling of being inside of me, and then I was lost. All of the contact we had going was building too quickly, my orgasm was coming and I was too far gone to stop it. 

He pulled me close causing my hand to move from his throat till I was hugging him. “You gonna cum all over me?” His graveled voice in my ear as I nodded. “Good girl, cum. Do it.” We rocked together and in a fairly typical response, my orgasm trigged his. He bucked into me till he exploded then he held me tight as my throbbing pussy milked him. It was all amazing as the world sped by at lightning speed.

When we finally calmed I realized that the passenger who had gone into the bathroom earlier was now standing just a foot away from us watching as we had orgasmed. He was a local man with a stunned yet satisfied look on his face and for once it was me protecting Norman from being seen in the middle of sex. I shifted so that I was blocking his face. I held eye contact with him till he finally walked back to his seat.

I was petting the length of Norman’s hair as he caught his breath. We stayed that way for a while till I finally realized that I had better get up before I could no longer move. “I’m gonna get cleaned up.” I kissed him, for the first time on this train I put my lips to his and we kissed. Sweetly. He kissed me back then rested his forehead on mine. 

When I came out, Norman was standing waiting to go in. “Go back to your seat but leave your panties on the floor.” I nodded. I had realized I had gone into the bathroom without them but I had guessed he would have picked them up by now. I didn’t realize he wanted to leave evidence behind. We kissed and I went back to my seat. Clark was still awake, watching a movie on his phone but Steven was sleeping. I hardly looked over as I sat back down. 

There was something sexy about Norman when he reemerged from one of our covert sexual rendezvous, he sat down next to me and held my hand as we both slept the rest of the ride to Osaka.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sunrise in Japan was breath taking and we sat eating breakfast by the window looking out onto the city. His little blue rim sitting plastic doll joined us as we ate. We were both glad I was feeling better and the plan was for me to hang out with him down stairs all day today. I was looking forward to watching the chaos and meting some people he knew. 

“Norman, can we talk for a minute.” It had been lingering with me for a days now. He nodded as he ate. “If this is premenopause, this pretty much means kids are off the table for me.” I was already to an age where it wasn’t the best idea to get pregnant, this was just sealing the deal for me. 

He put down his cup and took my hand. “I know Holly, it’s good.” On this topic I couldn’t tell if he was lying. 

“If you want more kids….” 

He stopped me, “Sshh. I have one, a really good one. I’m fine. I won’t be mad if it happens, but I don’t need to have a kid to be connected to you.” Norman got up and came around the table and knelt in front of me. “I don’t need a kid or a ring. You’re in my heart and my head. Never gonna loose that.” He kissed me and I kissed him back. “And some day when were too old to be kinky, we’ll just have to live off our memories.” He rested his head in my lap and we just enjoyed the quiet for a while together.


End file.
